


Love Is Never Easy (especially when your name is Harry Potter)

by MythMagician



Series: Harry and Draco try, with varying success [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A - Freeform, A little, ALSOO, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Bad Writing, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, But he's trying, Cheesy, Confused Harry, Crying, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Homophobia, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Insecure Harry, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Malfoy Family, Mild Language, Miscommunication, OFC - Freeform, Out of Character, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Poor Draco, Probably ooc, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry, Sarcasm, Scared Harry, Self-Indulgent, Soft Draco Malfoy, This Is STUPID, Tropes, Wow, af, also, also they have phones, and also because ginny would totally like memes lol, and cute, and i agonised over this, and i don't care about the timeline, and texting wasn't like really a thing until 2006 or something, and thank god bc without her harry would've been screwed lol, and then i was like fuck it i'm going with my original idea, and they're wizards so, as, as fuck lol, bc - Freeform, bc i know that it's wrong, bc i wanted them to be able to like text, because I say so, because it is, because it's important to the plot idk just roll with it k, but basically, but does anyone really care???, but he's also, but it's all worth it later, but nothing else is different, but that's how it is, but then i realised, but yeah, can't remember, did i mention how dumb they are????, draco is bad at feelings, draco is not good at physical contact, dumb boys, except the plot is like moved forward in time a little, fuccc, ginny shares my thoughts on how important communication is in a relationship, harry is so dumb, harry is trying so hard lol, he's scared for their relationship tho, i don't know what harry's paperwork is about and honestly who gives a shit, i don't know what year this is and i don't care because this was just self-indulgent and fun, i guess, i just didn't have the energy to rethink my plot, i know the explanation for harry's and ginny's breakup is a copout, i make them suffer o lorde, i mean i don't think it's super specified, i think, i'm just giggling while writing this it's so fun, i'm so basic aaaahgjkl, idk - Freeform, in canon it's like 2001 right now, is my asthetic, it'll get better tho, it's honestly pretty innocent, lawyer!draco, like filling out forms for criminals i guess????, like uughh, like wow, like you can't live without that shit, lol, lol like i would know thought i've been single my entire life so far, maybe there's more angst than i thought???, mostly fluff I think, not me, ok, ok i'm gonna explain this more in the notes, only a little, over and over, pray for my love life please, she saves their asses so many times tbh, so don't come at me, so i don't care too much about the magic rules and shit, so they have smartphones, soft boy, the hermione/ron part is like only mentioned, the timeline is a little fucked up, they can be insecure together, they're just good friends now tho, they're not on good terms, this is basically just a self-indulgent fic, this is so dumb, too many tags, well he's trying to be at least, what would we do without ginny bless her, wow i'm just repeating, wow they're so dumb omg, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagician/pseuds/MythMagician
Summary: Harry would never have thought that he'd be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy of all people. But here they were. Almost at their one year anniversary. And Harry was happy. Well, mostly. Sure, he didn't see his boyfriend that often anymore, and life was so hectic that he barely had time to breathe. Not to mention that Draco was probably even worse than Harry at communicating. And their dates were rescheduled so many times that Harry had lost count. But everything was ok.Until Draco starts acting weird, and Harry has no idea why. What is going on between them, and can they make it through the rough times? Or will their relationship end prematurely?read to find out lol that was a shitty summary but ok





	1. In which Harry tries (with little success) to sort out his relationship problems, Ginny is the friend we all need, and Draco... Well, you'll see

ok so i'm actually editing this atm bc I realised it really sucked

so it should be up again in a few days or like a week maybe  
if anyone friggin cares stick around til then I guess do whatever ya want

I srsly just couldn't have it up anymore it was too cringy, but I like the story idea so...


	2. Chapter 2

yeehaw it'll be back soon I hope ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey. I'm aware that this isn't the best writing, nor is it MY best writing. I just really wanted to write some OOC fluffy angst, and I didn't care too much about characterization and stuff like that. If anyone wants a more well-written fic from lil' old me, I'm working on a longer one that's hopefully better than this crap...  
> And I planned on making it flow better but honestly, I couldn't be bothered and I just wanted it finished.  
> It was fun to write though, and it's all thanks to my wonderful friend who got me into Drarry. Thanks, but you've made a mistake, seeing as I'm gonna force you to read my cringy fics from now on.
> 
> Anyway. Cheers!
> 
> (also I'm Swedish so I'm not the best at English and I'm even worse at BRITISH English so keep that in mind ok????)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic posted on here, hope y'all like it. I know it isn't the best writing ever, but honestly, I just wanted to write something fluffy and fun, with a bit of angst in there because I couldn't resist. 
> 
> So. As I mentioned in the tags (but there are so many so I doubt anyone read it lol) the timeline is a little weird in this one. That's because when I had the idea for this fic I imagined them with cell phones but then realised that in canon this is 2001, and smartphones weren't a thing back then. I wanted them to be able to text and send pictures to each other, so I said screw it and got them phones. Which means the plot is moved forward a few years. Don't know how many. Don't care.
> 
> This is just a really self-indulgent fic, so I didn't care too much about the magic rules and stuff like that. I just wanted to have fun. Also, shoutout to my friend who got me to watch Mischief Managers on youtube, specifically Detention with Dumbledore. I am now hooked on Drarry. You know who you are. :)
> 
> Also:  
> “I don’t mind this though. You’re cozy”, he said with a yawn. Harry’s heart clenched at the sight. His boyfriend was too cute to handle.  
> *me: giggling and whispers "that's so sweet!" to myself like wtf I wrote this?
> 
> And it's probably really ooc but who cares?  
>  
> 
> Ok, bye!


End file.
